Embodiments of the present invention may be used to complement an engineering management system (EMS) such as BUILDER™. BUILDER™ is a product in the family of Engineered Management Systems (EMS) developed by the U.S. Army Corps of Engineers at its Engineering Research and Development Center-Construction Engineering Research Laboratory (ERDC-CERL) in Champaign, Ill.
BUILDER™ combines engineering, architectural, and management methods with data base management software to provide decision support. BUILDER™ provides engineers and facility managers with an automated tool to support decisions regarding what, when, where, and how best to maintain buildings and their key components.
BUILDER™ consists of three interrelated activities: 1) data collection in the field, 2) data entry into a database management system and other data management activity, and 3) manipulation of the resultant database for decision support. BUILDER™ supports: assessing condition objectively, establishing minimum acceptable condition criteria, budgeting, using “What if” scenarios, prioritizing work, developing annual work plans, monitoring contractor performance, establishing a condition history, and scheduling re-inspection. BUILDER™ also accommodates automating the presentation of data to decision makers in briefings and reports.
BUILDER™ provides outputs such as: automated inspection procedures and schedules, benefit analyses, budget optimization analyses, and engineering analyses, all with enhanced graphics for presentation to decision makers. Because BUILDER™ uses a standard database software program, it interfaces easily with other EMS programs using the same or compatible database software developed by ERDC-CERL, such as ROOFER™, PAVER™, PIPER™, etc.
BUILDER™ uses as its primary condition measure a condition index (CI) rating on a scale of 0–100. The CI for each component (termed component-section hereafter) is computed from inspection data that records the type, severity, and density of each discovered “problem” or “anomaly” (termed “distress” in BUILDER™). Empirically-developed deterioration curves (termed life cycle (LC) curves hereafter) show the optimal point at which maintenance work should be done to avoid costly rehabilitation or premature replacement.
With the assistance of the IMPACT™ simulation program included with BUILDER™, facility managers can develop long-range work plans based on a sound investment strategy. By. providing an objective description of condition and an automated means of exploring various options under different budget scenarios, BUILDER™ and IMPAC™ together facilitate formulating multi-year work plans and justifying funding requests.
Although BUILDER™ was developed for military installations, it may be used by any organization that has facility management responsibilities. Version 2.2 of BUILDER™ was released in December of 2003. There are new features and program enhancements in BUILDER™ 2.2 that improve the user interface and advance the science of building asset management. A list of the most significant enhancements is provided below.
BUILDER™ Stand-Alone Remote Entry Database (RED). The RED program for BUILDER™ has been improved for greater ease of use while in the field. These enhancements translate into significant speed and accuracy improvements during the inventory and condition survey inspection (CSI) collection process.
BUILDING COPY and BUILDING TEMPLATES. The one-time collection of building data is-the most costly phase in BUILDER™ implementation. As a result, BUILDER™ 2.2 has added features to speed up this process. When a group of buildings are identical or nearly identical and all built around the same time, the “BUILDING COPY” feature is a useful tool. It allows you to collect the inventory for one building and copy it for describing other similar buildings. This bypasses the need to inventory each like building separately. In addition, for a “typical” building, i.e., one not identical to other buildings in your portfolio but basically alike, a “BUILDING TEMPLATE” may be created for that building type. For all buildings of the same type a system inventory may be completed from that template. Inventory quantities may be scaled according to building size and the current template may be adjusted to ±10%. Each “component-section” of the building is initially dated automatically to the year of construction of the building. Multiple such templates may be created and stored in an e-library.
Installation Date Estimation. In BUILDER™ v.2.2, the assumption is made that component-sections are replaced after a reasonable expected (predicted) life cycle. Version 2.2 compares the age of the building to the Expected Service Life of the component-section to develop an accurate default value for the installation date. This feature facilitates quickly creating an inventory model. When BUILDER™ automatically creates the system inventory, the estimated age of each component-section is developed from current data, yielding accurate projections of condition.
Estimation Date Check Box. BUILDER™ v.2.2 also recognizes that many times the installation date for many component-sections is unknown. A check box has been added to flag such instances. When checked, the installation date is displayed with a yellow background, indicating an estimate. Estimated dates are also denoted on the system inventory report to alert of the need to verify installation dates.
Distress CSI with Quantities. In addition to choosing an estimated range for the affected distress density, BUILDER™ v.2.2 allows the option of entering the quantity of measured component-sections and affected distress quantity. BUILDER™ v.2.2 then calculates an appropriate density range from this input. For large samples, this feature provides a better estimate of the affected quantity. In addition, it provides quantitative information about a given distress for planning scope of repair or replacement work.
Project Creation. With previous versions of BUILDER™, the component-section is the fundamental “management unit.” While also true for v.2.2, in BUILDER™ v.2.2 component-section work items may be combined for management as a single project. Thus, the project planning, funding, execution, and completion of these work items may be controlled under a single project. These projects are prioritized and ranked and compete for funding with other items in the work plan list.
Automatic Inventory/Inspection Updates. As work gets denoted as completed in BUILDER™ v.2.2, inventory and inspection records are automatically updated. This includes updating the year installed, material/equipment category and component-section type and quantity in the inventory if a component-section is replaced. Automatic inspection dates are scheduled to reflect the improvement in condition when items are replaced, repaired, or painted.
Fiscal Start Date Configuration. BUILDER™ v.2.2 allows for a fiscal year start date. This date is used by IMPACT™ to estimate completion dates for both existing line items and evaluation of new work items.
The IMPAC™ program has been released in v.1.1. Some of the key enhancements of v.1.1 are discussed below.
System Selection for IMPACT™ Simulation. IMPACT™ v.1.1 permits defining the scope of an IMPACT™ scenario for selected systems. Thus, for example, separate work plans for Roofing, HVAC, or interior work may be created. By running simulations for only select systems, the processing time for IMPACT™ simulation is decreased.
Building Status Changes. IMPAC™ identifies building status changes that will take place within the horizon of a scenario. For example, if a building is scheduled to be demolished within the time frame of a multi-year simulation, IMPAC™ v.1.1 recognizes the status change and applies a different standard level to the building so as not to budget money for renovation as it nears demolition.
Adding Buildings During an IMPACT™ Scenario. IMPAC™ v.1.1 permits identifying when a new building footprint will enter inventory. These new buildings will automatically be entered into the simulation and compete for funding with existing inventory.
Conventional methods of scheduling inspections most often schedule inspections at set time intervals with little or no regard to the characteristics or importance of the individual component-section. Typical inspection intervals may be two or more years and are often set using budgetary constraints of only the inspection costs. The frequency of inspection for individual buildings and systems within the buildings may vary. However, individual component-sections are often not considered in scheduling inspections even though each has its unique life cycle. Further, conventional inspections are often conducted as “deficiency” inspections, i.e., deficiency inspections document only what is wrong with various component-sections with a goal of addressing only the discovered deficiencies and not assessing overall condition of the component-section. Conventional deficiency inspections fill the “job jar.” Because of budget constraints, the “job jar” is seldom emptied and the conventional procedure insures repeating the same inefficiencies with little room for feedback or “lessons learned.” Conventional inspection methods are expensive in that some items are inspected too often and others are inspected only after replacement is the only option.
Embodiments of the present invention include a framework and procedure for establishing a condition survey inspection (CSI) schedule based on measuring individual component-section's condition and “degradation” or “deterioration” trend, thus establishing an empirically-derived life cycle for making decisions on when to inspect that component-section, independent of any arbitrary inspection interval. Embodiments of the present invention support a range of decision support activities, such as budgeting, scheduling, planning, performance assessment, etc., resulting in a management tool that does more than just filling a “job jar.” The approach used by embodiments of the present invention reduces overall cost by taking a tailored approach to life cycle cost. It uses a flexible Knowledge-Based Condition Survey Inspection (KBCSI) method to augment the BUILDER™ EMS and its complementary IMPACT™ software, as well as like engineering management systems. Embodiments provide a structure and procedure for defining inspection requirements and planning, scheduling, budgeting, re-scheduling, and prioritizing inspection activity as well as permitting post-work assessment.